british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Connections
Connections was a show where contestants try to spot connections of everyday items. Gameplay The game involved two contestants (three in the final series in 1990) trying to make connections by virtue of clues given by the host. Connect the Clues Contestants were asked questions, which they could answer by buzzing-in. Correct answers earned points, and revealed picture clues on a 3x3 gameboard (made up of 10 screens rather than 9 during Madeley and Potter's stewardships). Bonus points and the game could be won by spotting connections between the picture clues. The first round had the questions be worth ten points and the puzzle worth 100 points, minus ten for each new clue. The third round was played the same way except that questions were now worth 20 points and the puzzle worth 200 points, minus 20 for each new clue. Find the Figure (Round Two) The "Find the Figure" round was where a correct answer not only scored ten points, but also revealed either a number or a mathematical symbol. The sum went in a clockwise direction around the board, ending with an equals (=) sign. The sum was hidden behind the center square. The contestants job was to buzz-in to give the answer to that sum to score 40 bonus points. The Bonus Game The series had two bonus games. Link the Letters The winner played the "Link the Letters" end game. He/she got 50 seconds to answer eight questions. Each correct answer revealed a letter behind one of the screens (the first letter of the answer). After the eight questions, the winning player used whatever time he/she had left to identify the 8-letter word, arranged clockwise. It became hard to win if some of the letters were missing and without knowing where the word started. This changed in a later version of the show by having the eight letters arranged in circular form, but still without revealing where it actually started. Solving the 8-letter word won a grand prize. A contestant was allowed to compete in up to four "Link The Letters" rounds before they 'retired' undefeated, although very few contestants ever achieved this feat. NOTE: When Richard Madeley & Simon Potter took over, this bonus became the final round of the main game. The Final Connection Later in the series, "Link the Letters" was dumped in favor of "The Final Connection" game. Now the winning player was given the first & last pictures on the board. The object was to connect the first picture to the last (with the help of three clues on each). Success earned £1,000 (later decreased to £400). Consolation Prizes During the Sue Robbie era the losing contestants as well as undefeated winning contestants went away with a Connections camera and all of the points that they scored in every game was turned into cash and donated to charity, when Richard Madeley became the host the losers left with a 'goody bag' and in the last two series with Simon Potter the losers left with a pocket TV. Transmission Guide The show was broadcast by all the ITV Companies, but was shown at different times: Peak Time Transmissions Peak time series was broadcast: * 1988: Tuesday, April 12–12 July. All Areas expect Scottish which broadcast it at a later date. * 1989: Tuesday, March 14–6 June. All Areas Daytime Transmissions 1985 * Border, Central Television, Granada Television, HTV, Tyne Tees Television, Yorkshire Television and UTV: Broadcast 13 May - 19 July; Monday - Friday at 17.15pm: * Anglia Television, Grampian Television, Scottish Television, TVS,and Thames Television: 26 April - 24 July: Broadcast Wednesday - Saturdays at 17.15pm * TSW: 8 July - ?? : Monday, Friday and Saturday. No completed. 1986 * Border, Central Television, HTV, Tyne Tees Television, Yorkshire Television and UTV 3 March - April 29: Monday - Friday 17.15 * Thames Television, 3 March - April 29: Broadcast on Mon, Tues, Wed, Fri, Sat at 17.15. * Granada ?? - ?? Monday - Friday 17.15 * Anglia Television, Grampian Television, Scottish Television, TVS: 3 May - 6 August . Broadcast Wednesday - Saturdays at 17.15pm * TSW: Early morning during the Summer holidays, Not fully Broadcast, 1987 * Border, Central Television, Granada Television, HTV, Thames Television, Tyne Tees Television, Yorkshire Television and UTV: Broadcast 24 January - March 25 Monday - Saturday 17.15. * Anglia Television, Grampian Television, Scottish Television and TVS; 17 April - 14 August; Broadcast Wednesday - Friday at 17.15 1988 * Border, Central Television, Granada Television, HTV, Thames Television, Tyne Tees Television, Yorkshire Television and UTV: Broadcast Monday, 8 February - 9 April. Monday - Saturday 17.15 * Anglia Television, Grampian Television, Scottish Television and TVS; UNKNOWN: * TSW: 18 July - 16 September at 17.15 Monday - Friday. 1989 * All companies: Monday, July 10, until Friday, September 01, 1989: Monday - Friday. 1990 * All companies: Tuesday, 15 May - Friday 6 July: Tuesday - Friday. YouTube Links Daniel's 1st Day Daniel's 2nd Day Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:Kid shows Category:ITV Shows Category:1985 premieres Category:1990 endings